


Spicing Up The Relationship

by phatboi



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Kink, Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, M/M, Multi, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, fat admiration, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatboi/pseuds/phatboi
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had been together for 6 years now. Their relationship was perfect but they both had a problem, their fat kink. The couple shared a fattening kink but neither of them could seem to gain more than 10 pounds. Then, they got a text from their old friend Sebastian who has had a crush on Blaine and Kurt for the longest time. The couple then gets an idea to solve their kinky problems.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. The First Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please enjoy this fattening story. I had loved the idea of a relationship between kurt, blaine, and sebastian but, I hadn't seen many fanfics including weight gain. I will be updating this story with new chapters every couple days until I finish so stay tuned for more!! :) Enjoy pigs!

Kurt and Blaine had been in a relationship for 6 years now. Their relationship was perfect except for one issue, their kinks. Kurt and Blaine both shared a fat kink. Unfortunately, Kurt and Blaine were cursed with fast metabolisms so whenever either of them tried to get fat or gain any weight, neither could gain more than 10-15 pounds and then they would lose it immediately. This left them satisfied, but wanting more and they both agreed on that. The couple thought they would never find an answer until one day they got a group text from an old friend, Sebastian.

Kurt read the text to Blaine, "Hey guys! How have you been? I've missed seeing you guys so much!! We should hangout soon and get dinner or something! :) <3 -Sebastian.".

Sebastian has had a crush on Blaine and Kurt for forever now and the both of them knew it. In high school, the trio would sometime fool around with each other but when Sebastian moved to California for college, and Kurt and Blaine went to NYADA, they were separated. That is until now. Sebastian had moved to New York for an internship and hoped to catch up with his crushes. The couple also knew cause Sebastian had such a big crush on them, he would do anything for them. All of a sudden Kurt got an idea.

"I just got the best idea," Kurt said.

"What is it love?" Blaine responded.

"Let's invite Sebastian to dinner at our house, make a lot of fattening foods, say we are full, and make him finish our food. With him we can live out our kink and make Sebastian gain weight for us."

"That would totally work!" Blaine said, "He likes us so much he would do anything for us." And to be honest, I miss fooling around with him."

"Me too," Kurt said sneakily, "He's the perfect person to join us and help us."

Kurt quickly responded back to Sebastian and invited him to Kurt and Blaine's for dinner at 6:00.

Kurt and Blaine quickly began to make fattening foods for Sebastian to stuff himself with. They made everything from pasta to burgers to cake to really fatten him up. Kurt and Blaine also put on their tightest pants to show off their figure for Sebastian.

"You look hot." Kurt said.

"So do you my love." Blaine said kissing Kurt and smacking him on his round bubble butt.

At 6:00 PM on the dot, Sebastian rang their doorbell. Kurt and Blaine quickly ran to the door. When the opened it they saw Sebastian's handsome face just as hot as ever. And as they were staring into Sebastian's eyes, something else caught their attention. Sebastian had gained a little pot belly. They were shocked to see Sebastians belly, hanging over his skinny jeans. He had gained no more than 15-20 pounds but it was noticeable on Sebastian's once almost underweight physique. 

"Hey guys! Its been too long!" Sebastian said coming in to hug the couple. Sebastian's pot belly pushed into Kurt and Blaine as they hugged and they could feel themselves getting hard already. Kurt and Blaine smirked at each other behind Sebastian. Perhaps this would be easier than they thought.


	2. Dinner Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine sit down for a heavy, fattening dinner with there newly pudgy friend Sebastian. The couple work to fatten up their friend throughout dinner and get a great idea.

Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian savored their hug for as long as they could. Kurt and Blaine loved to feel Sebastian's little pot belly rub up against them, and Sebastian just loved the feeling of touching Kurt and Blaine. 

After a very long hug Blaine pulled out and said, "Well lets not just stand in the doorway come in come in! It's been forever since we last saw you!".

"Really how long has it been 4 years?", Kurt said.

"Yeah it's been like 4 years 2 months and 5 days give or take a few," Sebastian said nonchalantly.

Sebastian had missed Kurt and Blaine so much he kept track of how long it had been since he had seen them.

"Well you look guys look amazing! You haven't changed a bit," Sebastian said.

"You look great too!" Kurt said trying to figure out if Sebastian was aware of his little gut sticking out in front of him.

"Oh yeah.... Well I've put on a bit of weight as you can see," Sebastian said jiggling pudgy belly. What Kurt and Blaine didn't know was Sebastian had known about his friends kinks for a long time. He secretly wanted to gain weight for them but he never found the time with high school and sports. But now, out of college with a day job at a big shot company, this was the perfect time. 

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and Blaine said, "What? Really? We couldn't even tell you look perfect as always,".

Kurt could tell his boyfriend was getting hard looking at Sebastian's paunch and to avoid Sebastian noticing he suggested, "Why don't you come in you two sit down at the table and I'll get the food!" Sebastian and Blaine walked over to the table and Kurt scurried into the kitchen and began to bring the 3 course meal to the table. Kurt and Blaine had made a large array of foods ranging from heavy pastas made with whole milk, to fried foods, to ice cream, and cake.

"Boy this is a lot," Sebastian said in awe of the food.

"Well I hope you brought your appetite Seb!", Kurt said bringing their wines to the table.

"I won't hold back on you! I've gotten a big appetite since coming to the big apple," Sebastian said as he began to reach for all the most fattening foods.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and without exchanging a word, knew this was going to be a piece of cake. They grabbed small portions of the food so Sebastian would have more for himself. They ate slowly as they watched Sebastian gobble down the food they had made.

"So what brings you here to the city. I thought you loved California," Blaine said.

In between bites Sebastian said, "Well, California was great but a little too hot for me. Then, one of my professors said there was an opening at a big shot company in New York and he recommended me for the job. One thing led to another and here I am!".

"Well we're so glad you're here we missed seeing you," Blaine said.

"I missed you guys too. The only problem with living in the city is the rent is so high. Even with my job, its hard to pay by myself."

Just then, Kurt got another amazing idea and quickly said, "Well, Blaine and I have a big spare bedroom. Nobody's using it and I know we haven't talked about it yet but you could move in!".

Catching on to what Kurt's idea was he said, "Oh my god Kurt that is an amazing idea! Seb please move in."

Without another word, Sebastian said, "Of course! You guys are so generous."

Kurt and Blaine now had their little piggy in their own house where they could fatten him up whenever they wanted. Sebastian also was in love with the idea so he could be close to his crushes and work to get bigger for them.

Kurt and Blaine finished their little portions and leaned back as they watched Sebastian move onto his third plate. Sebastian's belly had bloated quite a bit over the course of the dinner and Sebastian could feel his pants getting tighter.

"Boy these pants are feeling pretty tight," Sebastian said.

Sneakily Kurt said, "Well, we are roommates now, and no reason you can't.... just... take them off. It's your house now too.".

Sebastian liked that idea very much. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and the three watched as Sebastian's belly expanded. He slowly slid them off exposing his big bulge for Kurt and Blaine to admire. The couple quickly got very hard at the site of this but couldn't act, quite yet. Sebastian could tell his friends were aroused at his sight and rubbed his belly and went on finishing Kurt and Blaine's meal. Kurt and Blaine knew this was going to be fun.


	3. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has moved into Kurt and Blaine's spare room and the couple could now easily fatten up their pudgy friend. To their surprise, Kurt and Blaine find it very easy to convince Sebastian to eat and drink a lot of unhealthy things. Sebastian secretly wants to get bigger for Kurt and Blaine and doesn't want to disappoint them.

It had been a week since their dinner at Kurt and Blaine's place, and Sebastian has now officially moved into the spare room. Kurt and Blaine couldn't be more excited to fatten up their friend and Sebastian secretly couldn't wait to gain for his crushes.  
Kurt and Blaine began buying for heavy, fattening foods and drinks to make for Sebastian. They also began to leave fatty snacks around the house for Sebastian to munch on whenever he wanted. On their first night together Kurt decided to make a feast to welcome Sebastian to their home. He made all of Sebastians favorite foods Kurt knew he couldn't resist and made some fattening desserts for later. They all decided to dress fancy for their dinner together and Sebastian made sure to wear one of his tightest button ups and khakis. Kurt and Blaine watched as their friend walked out of his room, little gut hanging over his belt, bulge on full display, in complete awe. They watched as Sebastian's tummy jiggled with each step and they couldn't keep their eyes off him.  
"Quit staring boys," Sebastian joked.  
Kurt quickly stood up and proposed a toast. "A toast, to roommates and to Seb! You're stuck with us now," He said in a teasing manor.  
They all laughed and klinked glasses. Then their feast (more of Sebastian's actually) began. Sebastian quickly began to grab portions of everything and Kurt and Blaine watched as Sebastian devoured it all. He moved on to a second and third portion where as Kurt and Blaine felt stuffed after a small one. They watched as Sebastian kept eating and eating and slowly, his stomach bloated. After about 30 minutes of straight eating Sebastian leaned back and burped.  
"Urrrp. Boy am I stuffed!" Sebastian said rubbing his stomach. He quickly let the notches out on his belt and Kurt and Blaine got hard watching him expand even more.  
"Well I'm gonna get some rest now I'm feeling pretty tired after todays events. Sebastian tried to stand up but he felt as if he was weighed to the seat.  
Blaine quickly said, "Don't fret, we've got you Seb,".  
The couple walked over and helped Sebastian and his bloated belly up and walked him to his bed. As Sebastian reached his bed he sat down quickly and because of the velocity of his fall, his khakis popped open and his button flew across the room as his plump, round belly surged forward.  
Shocked by what had happened, Kurt said, "Well looked like my cooking was pretty good huh?".  
"I'll say," Sebastian responded patting his tummy.  
"Well we'll leave you to do your own thing goodnight Seb!" Blaine said as him and his partner walked out of his room.  
This was how the next week went for the trio. Kurt would make heavy, fattening meals, and Sebastian would eat almost all of it and bloat out of his pants. Kurt and Blaine slowly began to notice that this was easier than they had originally thought. It was like Sebastian was trying to gain weight (which he did only he wanted to keep it a secret from them). Kurt and Blaine would get off to the thought of a fatter Sebastian every night in the bedroom.

After a week since their welcome dinner with Sebastian, Kurt was walking out of his room when he noticed Sebastian.

"Hey Seb! What do you want for break-" Kurt stopped in his tracks as he saw Sebastian. On the couch was Sebastian with nothing but a too small white tank top and his tighty whiteys displaying his round bulge. Sebastian was snacking on some chocolate Kurt had left around the house for Sebastian to eat when he wasn't eating a big meal. 

"What was that Kurt?", Sebastian questioned. Sebastian looked like he had gained 15 pounds since moving in. His thighs were meaty, his little gut had become too big to be contained by his tank top which rid up above his belly button, his chest had gained fat sprouting tiny moobs that poked out through his top, and his face rounded with the start of a double chin. Sebastian was well aware of his gains and finally the moment had come where his crush had noticed as well. 

Kurt could feel himself getting hard looking at Sebastian and quickly said, "Oh, I was just wondering what you wanted for breakfast,". 

"Hmmm idk," Sebastian said rubbing his chubby belly, "Chocolate pancakes with syrup?".

"Comin' right up," Kurt said. He quickly hurried away to tell Blaine of what he saw. When he told him Blaine leaned around the corner to get view of Sebastian. The two quietly squealed with joy.

"I think it's time for the next step honey," Blaine said. Kurt nodded back. Their plan was working perfectly. The couples next step, add Sebastian to the relationship.


	4. Adding on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *GRAPHIC DETAILS*  
> After a month of living together Sebastian has gained 25 pounds thanks to his roommates. With their plan to fatten up Sebastian going so well, they decided to move to the next step and add Sebastian into the relationship.

It had been a month since Kurt and Blaine invited their pudgy friend Sebastian to move in with them, and their plan to fatten him up (and Sebastian's plan to get fat for them) had been working perfectly. Sebastian had gained 25 pounds and counting since moving in. He had gained a round paunch which sat in his lap and slightly hung out of his large shirts and moobs that had grown to a B cup that sat on top of his gut and poked through his shirts. His butt and waistline had grown so much he had to move up to size 34 pants which were becoming increasingly tight with his thick thighs. Sebastian's face had also begun to round out as he gained a double chin and little chubby cheeks. Kurt and Blaine loved the way Sebastian looked, and so did he. It was now time for Kurt and Blaine to add Sebastian to their relationship.

Kurt and Blaine planned to have a nice dinner with Sebastian and discuss things with him. They were already seated at the table as they watched Sebastian walk out of his room in awe. Sebastian wore a tight polo shirt that his gut stretched the seams of and the same khaki pants he had worn to their first dinner but a size up from then. Sebastian knew exactly what he was doing and exactly what his crushes were doing. He had overheard them of adding the chubby Sebastian to their love life and couldn't wait.

"Hey boys," Sebastian said smirking, "Whats on the menu tonight,".

Kurt blushed as he got hard looking at Sebastian. "Uh I made your favorite."

"Amazing. You guys are too good to me,".

"Well we love having you here Seb," Blaine expressed, ".... all of you,".

"Oh really?" Sebastian questioned, "You like this?" Sebastian said as he jiggled his big round gut for the boys.

"Yeah.... If we're being honest, we are really into it," Kurt said.

"Well I'm into all of you guys too," Sebastian responded.

"Well how would you like to join us then.... piggy," Blaine smirked.

That turned Sebastian on. "How about you help me finish my food my arms are too sore to lift the fork."

The couple quickly nodded and rushed from their seats to Sebastian's side. Blaine and Kurt began to feed Sebastian and he loved every minute of it. Blaine and Kurt watched as Sebastian shoveled more and more food into his mouth and into his stomach.

"My pants are feeling awfully tight. Could you unbutton them for me Kurt darling?" Sebastian said in between bites.

"Of course Seb,". Kurt quicky un did Sebastians pants and the trio watched as his belly surged forward.

Kurt rubbed Sebastians big gut and played with it. After an hour of eating, Sebastian leaned back and was finished. He had bloated so much his shirt barely covered half of his paunch. Blaine and Kurt admired Sebastian and played with his gut and his moobs.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom boys?" Blaine said.

"I don't think I can move with this big thing," Sebastian said as he smacked his gut.

"Oh we'll take care of that big boy wont we Blaine," Kurt said.

They helped Sebastian up and they all went into the bedroom. Kurt and Blaine stripped Sebastian down to his briefs and watched his dick expand.

Kurt and Blaine took turns having their fun with there big piggy in bed and Sebastian loved to be back with them.

"Oh I've missed you boys," Sebastian moaned.

"We've missed you too big boy," Blaine said.

After they all had their fun with one another.

Sebastian laid down and Kurt and Blaine sandwiched him in the middle. They rubbed his big belly, his butt, and his moobs all night long till they fell asleep.

"This is going to be fun," Sebastian said.


	5. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the past couple months Sebastian has grown to become quite a pig with the help of his boyfriends Kurt and Blaine. But all of Sebastian's weight begins to make him insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion to this story. Thank you for reading and feel free to msg me with suggestions for other stories :)

It had been weeks or even months since Sebastian began dating Kurt and Blaine. Nobody kept track of time anymore, all they needed was each other. Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian spent their mornings together, went to work, and came home to feed their hefty boyfriend and be with each other. Sebastian was well over 200 pounds and nearing 250 now and couldn't get his 34 inch pants up past his big round butt. His gut and moobs had grown so big he needed a XXL shirt to contain his bulging belly. With Sebastian's weight gain he struggled to get on his clothes in the morning so his boyfriends would help him get ready for work and undress him when he got home. Sebastian hadn't looked at himself in a mirror in forever, all he cared about was his little boyfriends.

For dinner, Kurt made Lasagna, Burgers, and Chicken for Sebastian and all three sat on the couch together as Kurt and Blaine stuffed Sebastian until he was bloating out of his clothes. 

"I think I'm full my loves," Sebastian said burping.

"Aw alright big boy," Kurt said rubbing Sebastian's big belly.

"Yeah we don't want to tire you out. Not yet at least," Blaine said making circles on Sebastian's nipples. 

Sebastian noticed became bigger his nipples got more and more sensitive with each pound and his boyfriends loved to tease and play with him. 

"Geez Blaine save that for the bedroom," Sebastian said. 

"Why can't we go now then Seb," Blaine said tickling his boyfriends belly.

"Okay help me up."

Kurt and Blaine shot up to help their big piggy of a boyfriend stand up.

"You guys get ready, I'm gonna use the little boys room," Sebastian said winking.

He walked into the bathroom and sat down to go. As he got up he looked in the mirror. He hadn't paid any attention to a mirror since he got together with Kurt and Blaine and he noticed how big he had gotten. His big paunch hung over all of his pants and his moobs were the size of a woman's. His double chin was beginning to form third and his arms and legs were flabbier than ever, not to mention his big ass. He began to feel insecure. _What if the boys don't like how big and fat I've gotten. Look at this gut._ Sebastian thought jiggling his big round figure.

Sebastian started to panic and cry in the bathroom in his underwear. Kurt and Blaine heard and quickly rushed to the bathroom.

"Is everything okay Seb?" Kurt asked.

"No it's not I'm so sorry," Sebastian said crying.

"Baby please open the door," Blaine said.

Sebastian slowly got up off the floor and opened the door for his boyfriends who just getting hard looking at him.

"Well hello there piggy," Kurt said.

Sebastian began to tear up again.

"Oh no whats wrong Seb. Please talk to us," Kurt said quickly.

The three sat down on their bed to talk.

"I feel gross. I've gotten so big and fat and tubby and I just don't know. Do you guys think I'm gross and ugly. I feel like you hate it," Sebastian wailed.

"Oh my goodness no love. Your amazing. Everything about you is so hot," Blaine said.

"We don't want you to lose any weight. We want you to get bigger," Kurt said.

"Really?" Sebastian said relieved.

"Really," Blaine said rubbing his boyfriends tummy. He could see Sebastian getting hard.

"Ooo you like that don't you piggy?"

Sebastian nodded quickly as Blaine and Kurt rubbed his big body all over.

"Get down on all fours piggy, you've been naughty," Kurt said.

Sebastian quickly got on his hands and needs and the boys went to town as his body jiggled the whole night long. He was no longer insecure he was happier than ever. He loved being a stuffed pig.


End file.
